Imposible soportar tu mentira
by aj0tta
Summary: Hechos se repiten, sucesos se acumulan. Duda e incertidumbre son producto común de la monotonía. Takeru explota ante la superacumulación de imágenes confusas, y Hikari Yagami es el blanco de su desahogo. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

" _La esperanza y la sanación no se hallan en el obscuro abismo del secreto…" -_ _Carole M. Stephens_

.

 **Imposible soportar tu mentira**

.

El estallar de la madera en el fuego era el sonido en el aire. Nada había, además del viento, que anunciara su aparición de manera semejante. La obscuridad en el cielo menguaba la luz en el horizonte, y a escazas horas de la media noche, el sonido restante en el lugar era el rápido murmurar de los jóvenes agitados que sacaban conclusiones sobre lo acontecido horas atrás.

Cuando el alivio recorrió a todos, como grandes cantidades de agua cayendo sobre sus cuerpos, todos procuraron hacer a un lado sus preocupaciones y tomaron descanso en el suave y húmedo pasto. Taichi estaba exhausto, el agotamiento en su cuerpo no le permitía tranquilizarse, pero saber que su hermana menor se encontraba mejor reducía gran dolor en su cabeza.

Tan sólo habían transcurrido dos horas desde que habían quedado atrapados en el Digimundo, y nuevamente algo había parecido arrastrar a la más joven del grupo, haciendo que ésta entre en el Digimundo sin previo aviso. Curiosamente, cuando la encontraron, cerca de hora y media atrás, la hallaron de pie rodeada de un número significativo de Yaamons, que en actitud de adorarla estaban. No obstante, no fue esa particular imagen lo que llamó la atención del grupo, sino que nuevamente el brillo por todo el cuerpo de Hikari era el centro de su atención y de su asombro.

La reaparición de lo poco común trastornó la esencia de lo especial.

Cuando ella reparó en la presencia de sus amigos, girándose para verlos, algo pareció herirla e inerte cayó en el suelo, víctima de un desmayo.

— ¡Hikari! —gritaron al unísono.

Todos a la par corrieron a atenderla, y sintieron con placer cómo la quieta pero constante respiración de Hikari compartía tranquilidad a todos.

— Está bien… —se repitió Takeru procurando calmarse. Entonces de a poco el manto de luz en la muchacha comenzó a desaparecer.

Su respiración calma les indicaba que sólo estaba dormida y tiempo después, al momento de despertar, sus ojos demostraron cordura y salud. Una alarma de seguridad acababa de apagarse en todos. El largo latido de la preocupación mermaba.

— ¡Hikari, ¿Estás bien?! —Taichi colocó instintivamente su mano en la frente de la menor.

— Sí, pero… —divagó confusa mirando el lugar—. ¿En dónde estamos? —entonces vio los Digimons y su derredor—, ¿Estamos en el Digimundo?

Taichi ignoró sus preguntas y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Rápidamente, las muchachas del grupo se acercaron a Hikari, la abrazaron y la inspeccionaron por donde pudieron cerciorando que se encontrara bien, a lo que la castaña les repetía tranquila que lo estaba.

Joe se acercó luego y comenzó a dar su punto de vista médico, vio la temperatura de la joven, chequeó su ritmo cardiaco, y revisó el hematoma que acababa de descubrir en el brazo derecho de la menor, el cual había pasado inadvertido hasta para ella.

Taichi apartó a Koushiro y a Yamato del grupo para hablar de cosas inaudibles para Hikari, y antes de que pudiese sacar conjeturas, Miyako la distrajo con una que otra pregunta sobre su salud y lo que había pasado. Ella respondió lo que sabía, que se encontraba bien pero que no tenía idea sobre lo acontecido. La pelimorada cruzó una mirada de preocupación con Sora y Mimi, quienes se encontraban junto a ella. Siguieron preguntándole diferentes cosas que la mantuvieron ocupada antes de que llegase el siguiente desmayo, el cual movió a Joe de donde estaba para tratarla.

~o~

Iori, Ken, Davis y Joe hablaban seriamente sobre el estado de Hikari, porque extrañamente se encontraba saludable, y nada había en ella que pudiese ser el causante de los desmayos que estaba teniendo. Miyako, Sora y Mimi, muy preocupadas, no se atrevían a apartarse de Hikari, teniendo las miradas de Yamato, Taichi y Koushiro clavadas en ellas. A unos metros detrás de ellos, Takeru, apartado, se encontraba sentado en el pasto con sus ojos puestos en Hikari, cavilando una y otra vez sobre el suceso. En un instante, la conversación de los mayores delante de él llamó su atención. Él prestó oído atento.

— Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que se trate de algo buscando a Hikari de nuevo? —indagó Yamato.

— No dije eso —corrigió Taichi—. Es que… ella estaba rara durante el día. Supuestamente tenía algo que hacer con Takeru, y se sentía muy preocupada por eso —Takaishi enmudeció sus pensamientos—, pero no lo creo. Después de almorzar, se metió en su habitación. Escuché ruidos extraños que venían de ahí y fui corriendo a ver qué sucedía, pero Hikari ya no estaba.

— Pero, ¿por qué dijiste que era probable que alguien la estuviese llamando? —preguntó Koushiro.

— Es sólo una suposición. Además, es lo más común teniendo en cuenta a Hikari —resopló preocupado—. Siempre desaparece por cosas similares.

— Y ahora la encontramos ayudando Digimons y siendo rodeada por una capa de luz otra vez —terminó de decir Yamato.

— Exacto.

Koushiro reflexionó sobre lo sucedido. Sentía, por encima de su razonamiento, que algo le decía que esta vez no había razón de temer. Nada parecía ser peligroso en el lugar a su vista, no había algo en el ambiente que pareciese obscuro, ni nada dañino cerca. Quizá esta vez no había problema, y como afirmación a su pensamiento, la muchacha recobró la consciencia.

— ¡Hikari!

Takeru se armó de valor y se aproximó a ella, ante la mirada curiosa de los niños elegidos y los pequeños Digimons que resolutos no se apartaban a la muchacha. No obstante, se detuvo justo antes de que ella pudiese percibir su presencia, pues notó que Taichi necesitaba ver a su hermana más que él, y quizá regañarla en el acto. Y así fue.

Koushiro se dirigió por tercera vez en el día hacia los Yaamons, e intentó interactuar con ellos, obteniendo nuevamente resultados negativos. Koushiro suspiró derrotado. _Estos Digimons no saben hablar…_

Taichi interrogó a su hermana, quien confundida respondía a las preguntas del mayor una y otra vez. Yamato tomó lugar junto a su hermano, llamando la atención de él en el acto. Takeru lo vio, pero quitó su vista de él rápidamente.

— Algo te preocupa —inquirió con curiosidad Yamato.

— No, no… —se apresuró a decir—. No es eso —El mayor entonces creyó entender.

— ¿Ella te preocupa?

— No lo entiendo —sus ojos azules se cruzaron en una mirada profunda—. No puedo entender qué es lo que le pasa —suspiró pesadamente—. No entiendo por qué permite que le pase.

— Tú crees que… —comenzó a decir Yamato impresionado, pero fue interrumpido.

— Ella lo permite —Respondió con una seriedad que parecía enojo.

— ¡Muchachos, la puerta se abrió! —exclamó Koushiro llamando la atención de todos.

— De acuerdo, vámonos antes de que sea tarde —sentenció Taichi.

Todos fueron encaminándose al televisor para volver a su mundo, juntándose y esperando a quienes estaban por detrás. De ese modo, Takaishi llamó la atención de los demás.

 _Takeru parece enojado…_ Podía oír cómo hablaban de él. Taichi lo observó, y cuándo notó su mirada ausente pareció entender al menor.

Cruzaron la puerta y de repente se encontraron en casa de Izumi. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Taichi preguntó a su amigo pelirrojo si podían quedarse por un momento hasta que su hermana recobrara fuerzas, pues él insistió en que debía descansar antes de tomar camino a su hogar. Las muchachas parecieron de acuerdo en quedarse de igual modo, al no ver resistencia en el más listo del grupo. Iori anunció su retirada, al igual que Joe, pues dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer. Se despidieron de la menor de los Yagami y se marcharon. Miyako arregló con Ken quedarse un poco más de tiempo, Ken observó a Takeru, luego asintió a su novia. Daisuke alegó que debía quedarse y asegurarse que Hikari estuviese bien, a lo que la muchacha le sonrío con ternura. Yamato vio a Takeru estático, sin deseos de hacer o decir algo, y ante la mirada atenta de Taichi, dijo que se quedarían de igual modo. Taichi asintió preocupado al ver al joven.

— Bien, entonces creo que pediremos algunas _pizzas_ , porque mi mamá no llega sino hasta muy tarde y no hay mucho que podamos usar para cocinar —sentenció Koushiro.

~o~

Hikari se repuso rápidamente, o eso intentaba parecer al entretener a los demás con una que otra broma. Insistió en que vieran una película, al no estar nadie preocupado por la hora, ni por el día siguiente, que era domingo. Terminaron haciendo lo que la menor quería, y logró quitar a muchos de sus preocupaciones con su esfuerzo. Hasta parecían divertirse.

 _¡Qué bueno…!_ Pensó para sí. Vio entre los presentes que se encontraban sentados en los sofás de la sala, que su mejor amigo había estado apartado, sentado en una silla detrás de ella, y que estaba viéndola fijamente. No apartaba su mirada de ella. Le sonrió sin obtener ningún resultado en Takeru, lo que la confundió. Él simplemente la observaba serio.

— Bueno, no sé qué pasa con todos ustedes, pero yo quiero un postre —dijo Mimi, llamando la atención de Taichi y Daisuke en el acto.

— ¿Qué harás? —dijo el menor de los dos, viéndola sacar algunas cosas de su bolso.

— Bueno, cocinaré algo…

— ¡Yo te ayudo! —dijo entusiasta Taichi.

— ¿Tú sabes cocinar?

— No, pero puedo hacer lo que tú me digas.

— Yo también —se integró Daisuke.

— De acuerdo —dijo confusa la muchacha, viendo a Sora, quien puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

— Es que tienen hambre.

Los demás continuaron viendo la película que para muchos parecía ser interesante, mientras que otros simplemente le seguían el juego a Hikari. Repentinamente, Takeru se levantó murmurando cosas que llamaron la atención de la menor, luego se abrió paso por el umbral de la casa y salió, seguido por Yamato.

Hikari pudo reparar en el ánimo de su amigo, lastimando su percepción emocional en el acto, además de culparse por cosas que quizá ella no quería entender. Cegarse ante imágenes indeseadas. Contuvo el fuerte impulso de seguir a Takeru y permaneció sentada lo más paciente que pudo unos dos minutos más, luego tomó camino por el pasillo, siendo observada por sus amigos y, gracias a Mimi, no por su hermano, quien la habría detenido al instante.

Al cruzar la puerta, notó interrumpir al mayor de los rubios.

— Claro que no. Sólo intenta no preocupar a los demás… —Yamato la vio, dio dos pasos atrás e ingresó en el hogar cerrando la puerta, sonido que confundió a su hermano. Entonces Takeru volteó y la vio.

Algo estaba sobrecargando el ambiente con una fuerte tensión. Un aire pesado. Takeru la miraba con algo extraño en sus ojos, en ellos se percibían enojo y dolor. Hikari temió por él y no tan sólo se extrañó de su manera de actuar, sino que sintió una profunda e hiriente culpa surcar su corazón por lo que le estaba sucediendo. Algo claramente no estaba bien, y se sentía autora de la reacción en el joven.

De repente, Takaishi frunció el entrecejo desafiándola a aguantar su mirada. Hikari tembló ante la acción.

— Takeru…

— ¿Qué pasó? —dijo de repente el muchacho.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —se extrañó por el tono de su amigo.

— A lo que sucedió —respondió desconcertado—. A lo que siempre te sucede —podía notar enojo en Takaishi.

— No recuerdo mucho cómo llegué al Digimundo —empezó a decir desconcertada—, sólo sé que estaba ayudando a los Yaamons, entonces ustedes…

— No me refiero a eso —tapó sus ojos con una mano—. Siempre que estás sola por un momento, algo pasa y desapareces —habló como si hubiese sido ofendido—. ¿Por qué?

— Takeru, estás preguntándome cosas que no sé —expresó con cautela.

— Pero ¿qué eres, Hikari? —su pregunta pareció tocar algo muy íntimo. Hikari colocó una mano en su pecho, flagelando su estima con la acción.

— Takeru, me estás…

— ¿Por qué te suceden estas cosas? ¿Por qué lo permites? ¿Por qué actúas como si no te importara lo que nosotros sentimos? —el llanto reprimido tintó su voz— ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada al respecto?

— Oye, no estás siendo consciente de todo. Entiendo que te preocupe la situación y que… —un suspiro interrumpió a la muchacha—. Takeru…

— ¡No me preocupa la situación! —el muchacho tomó su cabeza con una mano—. Tú me preocupas, tú me preocupas más que cualquier otra cosa, ¡Cómo es que…! —el corazón de Hikari comenzó a latir velozmente. Takeru tragó saliva con dificultad—. Y lo peor de todo es que ni te das cuenta.

— ¿Qué? —Se sorprendió de lo oído, pero Takeru lo ignoró.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? ¿Por qué haces esto? —lo último la tomó por sorpresa.

— Crees… ¿crees que yo hago esto a propósito? —cuestionó ofendida.

— Yo sé que eres consciente de cuándo suceden estas cosas, que permites que sucedan —un nudo aprisionó la garganta de Takeru, mas la de Hikari tragaba acido—. Yo sé que quieres ayudar. Yo sé que no haces distinciones, y que… y que te gusta socorrer a quien puedes, pero te pones en peligro, y yo odio eso.

— Takeru, entiende que no soy yo quien planea estas cosas… —no supo cuándo las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

— ¡Pero sí permites que te pasen! ¡Lo haces! —Takeru prosiguió en llanto—. Sabes, no me duele la situación, no me duele tu indiferencia ante lo que sentimos cuando desapareces, lo que yo siento… No me duele tener que arriesgarme para ponerte a salvo, ¡eso nunca me importó! Lo que me duele, es que sigas ocultándome la verdad —un golpe atravesó el corazón de la joven—. Me duele que quieras engañarme como al resto. Me duele que me trates como al resto cuando es obvio que no eres como el resto para mí.

— Takeru… —La impresión la inundó, y lágrimas viajaron por su frágil rostro.

— Sé que no tengo posibilidad contigo, Hikari —anonadada, la muchacha lo escuchaba sollozar. _Takeru, qué estás diciendo..._ —. Pero por nuestra amistad, te ruego que me digas lo que sabes.

Hikari no pudo quitarlo de sus ojos. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Qué acababa de confesar Takeru? La mirada de él era intensa. Las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos, su entrecejo fruncido con violencia, su respiración agitada y su boca entreabierta estremecieron a Hikari, que se sentía profundamente herida por estar frente a semejante escena, y por ser consciente de lo muy relacionada que ella estaba a la culpabilidad de tal hecho.

La muchacha dio un paso al frente, sintiéndose completamente insegura de lo que estaba haciendo, caminando a ciegas, y mientras se debatía por abrir su boca o seguir callando… desistió de hacerlo.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo.

~o~

 _Lo necesita…_

El día siguiente, cuando había vuelto a ver a Takeru en la escuela, la culpa súbitamente la invadió, recordándole la manera en la que se había negado a declararle al muchacho lo mucho que le ocultaba. Sí le había importado cómo él se sentía, sí se sentía terrible por darle la espalda e ingresar en la casa de Koushiro y esconderse hasta que su respiración se tranquilizase. Sí se sentía culpable por la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo, quien había optado por guardar silencio e ignorarla luego de su decisión. Pero las marcas de lágrimas en sus ojos y lo demacrada que estaba su expresión no era ningún secreto para Hikari.

Cuando había intentado hablar con él, a la hora del almuerzo, Takeru le dio la espalda y se marchó, llamando la atención del grupo con lo hecho. Hikari, por otra parte, no se dio por vencida. Intentó varias veces, durante la jornada escolar, acercarse al muchacho y dialogar con él, sin obtener resultados positivos aparentes. Le llamó en voz baja, le pasó notas durante las clases, hasta lo persiguió llamando su nombre por los pasillos, y fue persistente hasta que él la encaró y le pidió que dejara que hacerlo. Dolida por su pedido asintió y lo dejó marcharse.

 _Él lo necesita…_

Así concluyó su día, y la situación empeoraba con el transcurrir de las horas, o por lo menos lo hacían sus sentimientos, atravesando lo espacioso de su corazón. Pasó las primeras tres horas en su hogar, reflexionando en su habitación. Se dijo varias veces lo necesario que era ser honesta con Takeru, y se dijo muchas veces más que no importaba el resultado de lo futuro a hacer. Valía la pena ser honesta.

 _Él necesita saberlo._

Vaciló sobre la decisión, pero cuando quiso reparar en lo futuro a hacer, se encontró a sí misma saliendo de su casa, casi corriendo por las calles y llegando al respectivo edificio donde Takeru residía. Vio su apellido escrito frente a la puerta de su departamento, acercó su mano, y tocó cuatro veces.

Ansiedad y nervios la recibieron antes que el muchacho. Repentinamente un nudo aprisionó su garganta, pero estaba decidida a actuar y a dejar los misterios de lado. Aunque pudiese estar equivocada deseaba que su mejor amigo pudiese entenderla. Estaba dispuesta a navegar por mares sinuosos con tal que sintiese que valía la pena.

 _Él necesita saberlo… está sufriendo._

Takeru abrió la puerta, y cuál no fue su sorpresa al ver a la muchacha. Apenas pudo articular su nombre cuando ella tomó su mano y lo interrumpió pidiéndole silencio.

Hikari cerró su boca con fuerza y lo miró intensamente. Sabía que desde entonces nunca podría mirarlo como antes. ¿Significaría esto el fin de su amistad? No le importaba; él fue valerosa y cabalmente honesto con ella. No podía hacer menos que decirle la verdad. O por lo menos, dejar de ocultársela.

— Takeru —su nombre escapó de su boca—. Yo… no sé cómo explicarlo —miró sus pies, luego sus manos. La brisa veraniega movió su vestido y le dio ánimos para hablar—. No puedo darle un principio —Takeru la observó completamente atento—, desde que soy consciente, siempre supe de esto. Por alguna razón, supe de los digimons antes que ustedes, y siendo honesta, saqué algunas conclusiones —algo en la mirada del rubio la obligó a aclarar—. Te ruego que me creas, Takeru. Porque te diré todo lo que sé —la conformidad que esperaba ver en el rostro del muchacho no la obtuvo—; cada vez que… desaparezco, mi mente no está del todo consciente. Sé que estoy haciendo algo, sé que actúo, pero no sé con certeza qué. Pero algo me dice que es bueno —lo vio a los ojos con valor—, puedo sentirlo.

— Entonces…

— No creo que lo puedas entender, después de todo sólo soy rara —Takeru enmudeció—. No puedo explicar cómo logran convencerme, pero su influencia es más fuerte de lo que puedo razonar.

— ¿Qué influencia? —asombrado preguntó.

— La de ellos —temor expresaban en sus semblantes—. Yo no entiendo por qué, pero me hablan, no con palabras, y me convencen de hacer cosas por ellos. Es entonces, cuando me rindo y mi consciencia se nubla, y todo lo que recuerdo es cuando ustedes llegan, o sólo tú… —sorprendida por lo obvio, entendió a qué se refería Takeru con su confesión—. No conozco los nombres de quienes me hablan, pero puedo ver sus rostros. Ellos no permiten que los recuerde, pero cuando aparecen, los reconozco con facilidad.

— ¿Por qué cedes a sus deseos?

— Porque desde la primera vez en que lo hice, siempre fue por algo bueno —frunció el entrecejo—, y todo lo que recuerdo son buenos resultados.

Takeru hizo memoria y terminó por concordar con lo dicho. Sin embargo un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su mente, un recuerdo que ensombreció su expresión y dilató su enojo. Hikari notó su repentino desacuerdo, su fuerte determinación a aclararlo todo.

— Pero… ¿por qué cediste a Dragomon? —la castaña cambió el destino de su mirada y bajó su cabeza—. ¿Realmente fuiste engañada?

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo? —su llanto le expresó que esperaba que su respuesta fuese no.

— Esta es la razón de por qué te dije toda la verdad —respondió con fervor.

— Takeru… —frunció el ceño con tristeza—. Yo fui consciente de todo —No tuvo que verlo para saber cuál sería su reacción.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con todo? ¿Sabías que era un Digimon maligno? —Hikari tragó saliva y levantó la cabeza completamente avergonzada.

— Sí.

— ¿Y por qué fuiste?, ¡¿Por qué te pusiste en peligro?! —la confusión dio paso a la desesperación.

— Sólo fui una tonta.

— Esto no tiene nada de sentido para mí —se acercó bruscamente a Hikari, y llamó su atención con eso. Cuando estuvo de pie frente a ella, Hikari se aventuró a levantar su cabeza, y al momento de acercarse al muchacho en búsqueda de un abrazo, Takeru retrocedió. Al ver su rostro, encontró una seriedad que desconocía. La vio y negó con la cabeza. Miró para los lados y tapó su rostro con sus manos, no lo podía creer—. ¿Qué se supone que piense ahora?

— Cuando me habló, pude reconocer que era un Digimon maligno —continuó hablando a pesar de la desesperación del chico—. Me pedía cosas claramente extrañas y me prometía otras peores. Mencionó Digimons lastimados y heridos por los poderes de la obscuridad, y entonces llamó mi atención —Takeru estaba conmocionado.

— Hikari…

— Esos días seguramente pudiste notarlo. Pudiste notar que había algo diferente en mí, porque estuviste muy atento conmigo, y te lo agradezco porque me salvaste de hacer una repentina tontería, pero solo aplazaste lo que sería inevitable —se aventuró a cruzar sus miradas—. Cedí más adelante y creí que podría sacarlos de donde estaban. Pero no pude ser consciente de la razón por la que lo hice, hasta que ya fue muy tarde.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, el ambiente tenso los molestaba claramente, pero un largo alivió recorrió el cuerpo de Hikari al decirlo todo. Takeru se mostraba más extrañamente tranquilo, reflexionando sobre lo mucho que acababa de oír. Más impactado por escuchar la verdad que por reflexionar en lo peligroso que era el estado de su amiga. Hikari bajó su mirada expectante, se mantuvo estática esperando el accionar de su amigo. Mantuvo silencio tranquila, disfrutando del placentero y agrio sabor de la confesión y dejó de preocuparse por lo futuro a acontecer. Mantenía calma en que había hecho lo requerido y no podía pedírsele más. Había hecho su parte.

— Hikari.

La voz del muchacho no mostraba ningún sentimiento. Parecía estoico. Hikari levantó su cabeza, con valor vio sus ojos y esperó paciente lo que el joven diría.

— Todo lo que has dicho, ¿es verdad? —no había duda en él, eso era obvio. Pero Hikari pudo notar lo mucho que él necesitaba una respuesta.

— Sí —respondió tranquila sonriendo, Takeru frunció su entrecejo.

— Si estás siendo sincera conmigo ahora, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —le lastimó el repentino dolor que había en su voz y se apresuró en responder.

— Sí, por supuesto —Takeru la vio con intensidad y cerró los ojos con algo de fuerza al momento de abrir su boca.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

Hikari bajó su cabeza rápidamente, contrariada vio hacia los lados, levantó su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada triste del muchacho. Por un impulso poderoso, lo estrechó contra su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerzas, mas Takeru no acertaba a hacer o decir nada. Frunció su rostro con dolor por saber su propia respuesta. Hikari sollozó antes de responder.

— Takeru, tú eres muy importante para mí —dijo con fervor—. Eres mi mejor amigo y yo te amo —pudo escuchar una penosa risita por parte del muchacho.

— Pero no de la manera en la que yo lo hago —Hikari cerró sus ojos con dolor y luego negó con la cabeza—. Yo estoy enamorado de ti, Hikari —podía escuchar en la entrecortada respiración de Takeru el llanto que reprimía.

— Lo sé —dijo ella entre lágrimas—. Pude darme di cuenta, pero… no puedo corresponderte —y su abrazó se intensificó, a pesar de que Takeru no respondiese.

Permanecieron así, llorando y sintiendo los resultados de la confesión. Takeru reparaba en el fuerte deseo de corresponder al abrazo y quizás de traerla más a sí, pero desistió de hacerlo porque sus razones para hacerlo eran diferentes a las de la castaña.

Finalmente, respiró hondo. Pudo sentir cómo el cálido contacto de la muchacha desaparecía, y al encontrarse con su melancólica mirada sonrió abatido.

— Gracias, Hikari —la muchacha frunció el entrecejo—. Gracias por decirme la verdad.

— ¿No te desagrada? —la muchacha se mostró confundida.

— Sí, pero era la verdad lo que quería.

— ¿Por qué? —Takeru dejó resbalar una lágrima. Maldecía saber que esto pasaría.

— Porque no puedo soportar tu mentira.

* * *

 **Notas:** Una historia sacada de una noche de insomnio. He vuelto a escribir después de un tiempo largo apartado de todo esto. Sean buenos, por favor, y denle una oportunidad :)


End file.
